The Fire's Heart
by Payton Love
Summary: Fira comes to Earth, she meets Ben and joins his time. Follow Her on her journey as she learns how to deal with two boys that makes her world turn upside down. BenxOcxOc no Flames, please. Rating may go up
1. The New Team

"Fira, you need to pay attention to what I'm saying." an elderly man said following a teenage girl.

"Grandpa, I've got this." she said stepping onto a disk shaped landing. "I want to do this and no one is gonna stop me." she pressed a button and she was gone.

She landed in the middle of a city. She looked around. Taking in the sights and view some. "So this is Bellwood." she states walking around a little bit. "I remember coming here when I was younger." She smiled and danced a bit as she looked at the raising sun. Somethings seemed different to her. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was something different about certain areas of the city.

"Mommy, I want to go to Mr. Smoothie!" a little boy called out.

Fira looked around a little more, and noticed there were a few of these Mr. Smoothies all over. She couldn't believe one restaurant was so large in a single town. She looked around a bit more, looking for a place to eat at. When she realized something very important. "I don't have a place to stay at."

She headed into a store called Max's Plumbing. She wanted to ask what the best place to eat was at. She saw a teenage boy with brown hair, in there. She grinned a bit and walked up to him.

"Hello there." she said getting his attention. "I'm new in town."

The boy turned around and smiled at her. He saw how bright her blue eyes were, and she was quite beautiful with her long orange hair, wearing a long shirt that was gray shirt with light blue stripes, with a matching blue headband, black pants with black and gray shoes. "Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson." he said holding out his hand and she took it without an issue. "What brings you to a plumbing shop?"

"I wanted to ask a local the best place to eat is all." she replied studying his watch some. "I like your watch, where can I get one?"

"It's a one of a kind, you can't find another anywhere." he explained playing with his wrist some.

Fira nodded some and turned giving a small wave. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then, Ben." she said heading for the door.

"Wait, where do you live?" he called after her.

"Oh, I don't know yet. I just arrived today." she said exiting the building and heading out some.

Ben stood there forgetting for a moment what was going on. "I forgot to answer her real question." he said to himself before heading into the restroom and pulling the handle to flush the toilet.

Fira finally went to a place called Burger Shack, looking at their menu and going with a burger and chili fries. She didn't mind the tastes, though she felt the chili could have had more flavor to her. She didn't say anything as she sipped her soda and then got up and left. As she walked out, she felt a shake in the ground, confusing her. Fira looked for the source of the quake, but didn't truly see anything that would have caused it. So she shrugged it off for the moment and went for a walk down memory lane.

Then the teen girl came across a strange looking store. Fira studied the outside for a moment before heading inside. She saw Ben again, though he seemed to be talking to an older man about something. She didn't say anything, just looking at all the items that were out for sale, when she noticed they were not normal things you would find in a human store.

"This is for aliens." she said to herself, before looking up at Ben. "So he knows about them." She got a wicked grin on her face as she saw Ben being forced out of the store for a moment before he convinced the man to let him stay, leaving him alone for a moment. She saw her opening and headed over. "Hey Ben."

He jumped and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I never got your name, or told the best place to eat."

"I'm Fira; and it's fine I found a place to eat for now." she replied. "I'm here because, I guess you could say I'm an alien." she rubbed her head some. "No, that's not right since I am human, to a point. I came from a different planet."

"So you know about aliens." he said a bit surprised.

"Yup, so can I help you out in some way." Fira asked pushing her hair back over her shoulder.

Ben gulped some, "Well, I don't need you getting hurt." he said.

"My grandfather is a doctor, and he taught me everything he knows." she said with a smug look. "I'll be fine, it's you, I'd worry about."

"Well I have to change into disguise for ." Ben said turning around, playing with his watch some. "Come on baby, any old alien will do for a disguise." he suddenly slammed the watch.

Fira looked surprised when he turned into a large, white alien with yellow armor on his shoulders and back. She had never seen a human turn into an alien before. It was pretty amazing. She walked up to him, and studied him some, before he knocked over the pyramid of cans Mr. Baumann had stacked. She giggled some before going behind some shelves.

Ben picked up some of the cans and went to sit on a stool, only for it bend and fell over. Fira couldn't help but laugh some more at him. Ben tells the owner that the crater he left would buff out. She had never seen someone so goofy before. She watched him more as she pretended to look at the items.

"Pay up, Baumann." she heard a deep male voice say.

Fira looked up to see a group of aliens. She noticed one looked like a chicken, a robot that could be a female, an alien with helmet over his face and looked a bit blue.

"You heard about Pakmar, hmmm?" the chicken said as they moved closer to the counter.

Fira picked up the heaviest thing she could grab, while she watching from the corner of her eye.

"I hear he has great deals in toilets." Ben said with a goofy smile.

"I heard it was an accident." Mr. Baumann replied.

"Accidents happen all the time." the middle, blue alien said. "Maybe to you." he stepped aside showing a red tower thing that gave Fira a bad feeling.

"Take it easy now, I don't want no trouble." Mr. Baumann said pulling out a box full of aqua colored shards.

The chicken alien noticed some bird seed and started to eat some. Fira's jaw dropped some, since she was shocked to see this, since he acted like he did nothing. went to hand the group one of the shards, only for the leader to take the whole box, leaving the one the owner held in his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you." he said starting to head out.

Ben got up, crushing the counter as he got up. "Hey, Bubble head." he called turning towards the group.

"Oh no, no, no." the store owner said covering his voice from Ben's acting up.

"This doesn't concern you, Arburian Pelarota." the helmet alien said looking at Ben.

"I think it does." Ben replied.

Closing the box, the leader kept his eyes on Ben. "I think someone needs to be taught a lesson." his hand went into his suit, with the box, and came out with two staffs.

Fira frowned, "This doesn't look too good." she says to herself biting her lower lip.

"Oh, let me guess. You're gonna be the one to teach it to me." Ben said pointing to himself.

"Not in my store, please. I'll pay you not to do this, Ben." Mr. Baumann begged shaking his head some.

"Really?" Ben asked, causing Fira to smack her own forehead. "I mean, your days of intimidating people are over, bubble brain."

"I swear on my life, this boy will be my death." she said coming out of her spot.

Suddenly the caterpillar-like alien started to spin his staffs, causing lasers to come flying out of them. Fira moved back as she heard the store owner beg for no lasers. She frowned some, since these aliens did not show that they want to play fair in any way. She looked around some, she needed an opening.

Then suddenly a laser bounced back and hit the blue suited alien in the face, knocking him backwards. Ben saw his opening, and rolled up into a yellow ball and ran over the alien. Fira smile some and quickly ran closer, leaping into the air and landing on his back, as he knocked over a shelf, letting out a cry of pain.

The other aliens in the store started running out of the store in fear. While Bubble head's friends set up the tower they had brought with them. Ben was right on top of them, shoving them into more of Mr. Baumann's shelves. He unrolled and saw the large mess he made of it, and turned to the old man.

"I'll clean it up later, Mr. Baumann." he said with a sorry look.

"You always say that." Mr. Baumann replied looking depressed about it.

The Chicken Alien suddenly showed he has claws in his forearms and was ready to fight Ben, but Fira quickly picked up some bird seed and held it out. The bird alien fell for it and quickly came over to start eat it. Ben quickly captured him and rolled over to the alien's robot ally, who launched her fist at him. But Ben jumped into the air, causing her to miss, and dropped the chicken onto her.

Fira turned and noticed helmet head was messing with the tower, entering some code. "Ehh, okay boys. Let's make like a tree and craterize this place." he said before running off.

Fira looked in horror was the machine booted up, and then placed a red shield around itself. She rushed over to it, hitting it with her fist trying to break through. She had a bad feeling about the device. The green circle on it told her that it had some type of count down, since it turned red over time.

"Ben?" Mr. Baumann said grabbing his hair some.

Ben rushed over, rolling over was more like it. Hitting it a couple times, until he detransform, and smash against the shield. "Now, really?" he asked his watch.

"Goodbye, Mr. Baumann." the blue alien said still running off.

Ben laid on the ground, watching in shock as Fira came over to him. Mr. Baumann looked down at him. "Isn't this when you friends show up and save the day?" he asked Ben in an insulting way.

The customer that was still at the counter after all this time reacted. He jumped up into the air, removing the cloak and hat he wore, chasing after the criminals. Fira and Ben's jaws dropped since he moved so swiftly. Mr. Baumann didn't seem to like this at all.

"Well, he's been trained well." Fira states to herself watching him fight.

He starts by pulling out the tool on his back, which turns into a bow and shoots down the leader with a single hit. Then when the other two try to run, he just stands there as a grappling hook flies out and gets the bird alien to the ground, and as soon as he's down, the new guy was right on top of the female robot. He finished off with landing a backflip.

Ben looked shocked. "Who are you?"

"Rook Blonko." he said looking at Ben. "Magister Tennyson sent me."

"Grandpa?" Ben asked in confusion.

Fira saw the chicken looking alien sneaking up on Rook, and she quickly reacted by throwing a tin can, which set on fire. Rook ducked in time, so he wasn't harmed, though now showing off by doing another flip and landing it perfectly.

"I'm your new partner." Ben didn't seem to believe it by the look on his face.

"My new p- I don't want a new partner." Ben stated. "No offense, but I'm Ben Tennyson." he grabbed his left wrist proudly.

"Yeah, well you haven't handled much by yourself." Fira retorted with smug look. "Besides, I came to join the plumbers as a medic."

"Yes, I know." Rook said bowing his head some. "It is an honor to be working with you, sir."

"Wielder of the Omnitrix, see?" Ben said trying to convince the stranger. "I've saved the universe like a billion times."

"You wish." Fira started walking up to Ben. "Everyone needs help, they can't do it alone."

"I'm well aware, it's required study at the plumber's academy." Rook replied.

Fira looked shocked, at this news. "Really? There's a whole class about him?" she asked. "There should be something a little more important than a boy with a watch."

"A Chapter and a half." Rook explained.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a class about you, Fira." Ben said with a smug look.

"You're right, but then again I teach a class back where I'm from." she replied quickly.

"Oh." he said caught of guard. "I was kinda looking forward to being on my own now. You understand, right? I have things under control here."

Fira and Rook both looked around the store. It was a large mess. Shelves were broken and tipped over, food and cans covered the floor. A light fixture even fell from the ceiling.

Rook bowed a bit again. "My mistake, I thought you did not. That is why I waited to see if you needed my assistance." as he's saying this, the criminals were making their getaway.

"Don't stop now, not while the Omnitrix is timed out." Ben snapped a bit.

"Oh, sorry, sir." Rook asked as his tool shot out a net catching the three, though one was still down, without him looking.

"Okay, you need to stop showing off." Fira stated crossing her arms.

"I am very sorry about that." Rook said to her.

Ben had his hand on his chin. "Not bad, but I bet anyone could do that- if they had one of those- things." he said.

"It's called a prot-tool, the most versatile tech in the known universe." Rook showing it off some. "I've made some special modifications myself."

"Does it have a mute button?" Ben asked not so interested. Then his watch bleeped a few times. "Yes, thanks for the help man, but I got this now." Ben quickly transformed into a colorful, block looking alien. "Whoa! Who's this guy?"

He didn't wait for an answer, only went to trying to break the barrier around the device, only for his hands to get broken up into smaller block, but reform. "Didn't see that coming." Fira commented watching Ben some.

Then there was a chicken sound in the background, making them look. The net was cut by the Chicken looking alien's claws. Fira stepped closer to the force field, watching as the aliens tried to get out.

"Hey Rook, tagout." Ben called only to get a scoff from Fira. "You too, Fira." he got a confused look from Rook. "It means switch places; get over here and disable the force field for me, I'll deal with those guys."

Fira bent down looking at the shield and shook her head. She looked at Rook, the look on his face told her that there wasn't enough time to break down the shield. Ben didn't seem to understand this when Rook told him, asking for english. Fira sighed as Rook blasted a hole into the side wall.

"Help me move it outside." Rook said.

Ben quickly uncovered the criminals and picked up the bomb, heading for the hole Rook created. They rushed outside, but Rook made them stop, scanning for life. Fira took a big whiff of air, while he did this.

"Take your time." Ben said. "I'm joking by the way, hurry up."

"It's all clear." Fira said stepping back some.

It took Rook a moment to repeat what she had said. While Ben was about to throw the bomb, the group of aliens shot at Ben's hands causing it to go in the wrong direction. They kept shooting, until Rook shot them all down. The bomb crashed down in front of them, and Ben turned into a catapult tossing it into the building across the street.

They ran for cover. "Three, two-" the blast went off before Rook could finish blowing up the entire building.

Fira sat up, confused for a moment, until Ben uncovered them. He has made a shield out of himself when the blast went off. Rook was next to her and no one was hurt from what she could tell. Ben timed out and stood in human form next to her and Rook.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"Proto-tech armor; but it was really nice of you to try and save me though, partner." Rook said hitting his chest some.

"I'm fine, and it seems no one got hurt around here." Fira said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it." Ben said.

"But I just did."

"And we're not partners." Ben crossed his arms looking at Rook, looking a bit mad. "I work alone now."

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Ben, dude."

Rook looked a bit off, then smiled. "Okay, Ben-dude."

Ben looked away annoyed with the new plumber. Then they noticed the trio was getting away, running towards the crater. All three quickly followed, sliding down the side and running down a hole that they had went into. Fira looked around confused. She could smell a bunch of people ahead. She didn't understand since they were underground, until they came to the end of the tunnel.

"No way." Ben said skidding to a stop.

"A while underground town?" Fira asked looking amazed. "This is so cool."

Rook caught up and ran right past the two of them, but they quickly took off again after him, heading for the town. Fira noticed that the town had to have been around for some years now. It was hard to believe there was a whole town hiding underground.

"There's a whole city of aliens down here." Ben stated as they kept up the chase.

"You sound surprised, Ben-dude." Rook replied.

"Who wouldn't be, even I would be shocked to find a city under the town I've lived in my whole live." Fira explained.

"Come partner, we must catch those low lifes, who wrecked Mr. Baumann's store." Rook said running ahead.

"Low lifes, that so the right term for them." Fira giggled.

"Yeah, about that whole partner thing, don't get your hopes up." Ben said catching up.

Rook took to the roofs of the houses, while Ben and Fira kept to the ground. Fira kept tail of the caterpillar- alien, while Ben was after the chicken, leaving Rook to the robot female. Fira looked up at Ben, who was also on the rooftops now, he seemed to be used to things like this. The female teen couldn't help but smile, when they meet up at a railway tracks, heading into the tunnel.

"XLR8 can catch those scumbuckets." he said playing with his omnitrix again.

Ben turned into an over-sized oven like alien. Fira stopped and looked at him weird for a moment.

"That doesn't look like a fast moving alien, at all." she commented with a small giggle as Ben fell over.

"Uhg, NRG, really?" Ben asked looking at his hands. He then spit something hot out onto the track, causing it to melt.

"What happened?" Rook asked coming up to them.

"New omnitrix, I'm still figuring out the controls." Ben explained with a Russian accent.

"Then allow me." Rook said taking out his proto-tool.

"I guess, I'll sit back and watch." Fira stated crossing her arms. She felt as though the rookie was trying too hard to impress Ben. Sure, she did not have any cool tech-gear to help her out, but she sure has some power behind her.

Just as Rook was taking aim, Fira changed her mind. She took a running head start, pushing Rook's proto-tool down, throwing him off guard. She caught up to the bird alien, she quickly slipped her foot under his, and swept his legs to the side. Once he hit the ground, she was on top of him, holding his hands together with one hand, and the other on the pressure points of his neck.

"The chicken has a humanoid body, so he has to have similar pressure points." she says to herself, as Rook and Ben came over.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Ben asked.

"Eh, just some pressure points." she replied with a small shrug. Then she looked at the alien under her. "Move, and I'll break your neck with one move of my hand."

"Now talk, who's behind these alien shake downs?" Ben asked the alien.

"Bah, bah, behind you!" the alien shouted, though no one took their eyes off him.

"Even I wouldn't fall for that, and this is my first day on Earth." Rook said shaking his head some.

Fira noticed an on coming train, heading towards them. They couldn't believe their eyes. Fira quickly let go and got off. While Ben and Rook picked up the alien and threw him out of the way. Then the train came crashing into them, Ben getting hit first. Fira found herself clinging to both of them, as the train pushed them along like they were nothing.

"Hey, you took out my brakes." the driver snapped.

"When you ran us over!" Ben and Fira replied back.

They went flying into a market square, where they came to a stop. Rook landed gracefully, with Fira beside him and Ben fell over like a hunk of lead. The driver looked at them in shock for a moment before grabbing his radio.

"Undertown market, connect to the sewer line. Brownfield tunnels fairy to sunken tanks." The back door opened and several aliens climbed out and went on their ways. "Next stop, Gaster's gardens." The driver then took off, leaving behind thick dust.

Fira and Rook coughed a bit, "Hey, you don't have brakes!" Rook shouted after him.

Ben timed out, with his hands on his hips, as the dust cleared up. "Don't worry, it'll come to him." Ben said before turning around. "Huh? I can't believe this place." he said to them. "Come on, let's look around." he ran off towards the market stands.

They looked at different stands in wonder. Ben picked up a glass dome and placed it over his head. Fira couldn't help but laugh at it a bit.

"I know I'm the new guy, Ben-dude." Rook said looking at Ben.

"Dude, call. Me. Ben." Ben replied looking at him with the dome on his head.

"You may call me anything." Fira said with a smile, only to get a confused look from Rook. "Okay, that was a joke. I'm Fira, and that's all you call me. I swear I hear one Fifi from either of you, and someone will get hurt."

"Ben. Fira. Shouldn't. We. Go. After. Those. Low. Lifes?" Rook asked mocking Ben's tone.

Ben sighed removing the dome. "How long do you suppose there's been an Undertown?" Ben asked putting the glass dome back from where he got it.

"Probably since Earth became an open system." Rook said crossing his arms and thinking about it. "But Ben-"

"I know, you're gonna say something official and Plumber-y" Ben said not looking at Rook.

"Yes." Rook said as Ben walked away. "Ben!"

"Tentacles on a stick, so fresh they grab you." a pink rabbit like alien said with two in his hands.

"I'm finally that hungry." Ben stated breaking down. "Give me one of those."

"With suckers or without suckers?" the rabbit asked.

"Without." Fira said with a smile.

"With." Ben said slowly, since he was unsure about it himself.

"Excuse me." Rook said stepping in the way. "We're plumbers working a case." he showed his badge. "Did you see a group of bipedal low lifes run through here? One cyantic."

The seller looked scared. "What?! No!" he said jumping off his stool holding out his hand to them. "I dunno nothin', I don't see nothin'." he climbed up onto the driving area, putting on his brown helmet.

"Hey, what about my tentacle?" Ben asked as the engine started up.

"Never heard of it." the alien replied.

"You were gonna sell us-" Fira started getting next to the alien.

"I don't sell nothin'. I ain't even here, red spot plumber." the rabbit replied taking off.

"Aww man." Ben said turning to look at Rook with his arms in the air. "Why'd you have to go and show your badge?"

Rook looked a bit upset. "I was interrogating a witness." Rook replied. "But I may have misjudged." Rook looked down at this. Fira could see he was trying his hardest on his first day, and Ben was giving him a bit of a hard time about it.

"Don't worry, we make mistakes sometimes." Fira said putting a hand on Rook's upper arm. "I've done plenty of hiccups in stitching up wounds and had to redo it." she reassured him.

Ben sighed, putting his arms down. "Don't stress, I'm the one who skipped breakfast." Ben walked past them, to continue their search.

"This is my first time away from home." Rook explained. "When I first became a plumber I was assigned to my home planet, Revonnah. The most exciting thing there was keeping rodents out of the grain silos."

"You learned how to fight like that, protecting wheat?" Fira asked sounding a little amazed. "I had several trainers teach me what I know."

"On Revonnah, the rodents run fairly large." Rook informed.

They continued looking around the market some more. Rook wanting to find the criminals, while Ben didn't seem like he wanted to, he would rather feed his empty stomach than worry about running around and wasting more energy. Fira didn't really care what they did. She was having fun learning all kinds of new things about Bellwood and also seeing so many different aliens.

Fira looked behind her, she couldn't help but get the feeling that something else was going to happen. She hated when she got these feelings, they were never good ones. The last time she got them, several people had gotten gravely injured and for weeks after, she all she dreamt about was how she was helping someone, and then suddenly something went wrong and their died.

Then she noticed everyone was running away and screaming. Fira turned to see an strange alien heading for Ben. It had a black head which had a white patch on each side of its head. Located on these, it has four red eyes, two on one side and two on the teeth and the gums protrude in lower jaw and it has a row of red spikes running down its back, which also has a black stripe. It had four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws and a red marked tail tip.A red spiked collar with the red on it was around its neck.

"No, nothing like that is gonna happen here." she said to herself before heading over to Ben. "Ben, have you seen this alien before?"

"No, but he seems to know me." he replied activating the omnitrix.

"Be careful, if you haven't eaten all day, who knows how much energy you have for a fight." Fira said with a worried look.

"I'll be fine, besides it's hero time." he said selecting an alien and slamming his hand down onto the center.

Ben transformed into a red mollusk-like alien and charged at the lizard like alien, who with a flick of its tail sent him flying into a market stall. Fira sighed some, then watched the alien a bit. Taking a loose fighting stance, her fists were not fully closed, but were ready when she needed to.

"Oh, Waterhazard." Ben said looking into a piece of broken glass. "Why can't I ever get Humungousaur?"

The alien charged at Ben, knocking him over. They both went rolling several feet away. Ben was having an issue keeping it off him, until a blast of water came from his hands, removing it. Giving him time to get up, and get on guard. The alien fell on its back, but was on its feet just as fast as it hit the ground.

"It's like the impact didn't even harm it." Fira noticed watching more carefully.

Rook joined Ben, but Ben wanted to handle the fight on his own. This quickly change as the alien showed to have more power than he did. He asked Rook why he wasn't helping, only for Rook to remind him he wanted to do it alone.

"No, it's cool! Interfer!" Ben called as he got pinned for the third time.

Rook gave a sly smile but Fira stepped forward. "Rook, let me show you a little something, I can do." she said then looked at him. "But I'm gonna need you to give me a toss."

"If that is what you need, I will help you." he replied with a nod.

Fira stood in front of him, facing him. She held out her hands and he took them and held on tight. "Now when I say let go, you have to let go." she stated as they started to spin, though Rook kept in the same spot. They picked up some speed. "Let go." Rook released her hand and she went flying towards the alien's face. Her feet started on fire, just before she made impact, knocking it off of Ben. She did a quick hand spring and landed on her feet, which smoked some.

"Nice move." Ben said looking at Fira, Rook joining him.

"I had Rook's help." Fira replied giving her hair a small flip.

"Fira, watch out!" Rook called out.

Fira jumped and saw the alien jump high up into the air. Landing on another market stall, causing it to break some under its weight. Then turned to go after Rook, who shot at it, only to use its tail to block each shot. It let out a scream, in his face. Ben quickly grabbed its tail and pulled as hard as he could. Though it used it strong tail to fling Ben off. A cloud of green smoke formed and Ben turned back into himself.

"You see, whoever sent that monster to kill me, he's the big bad." Ben said looking around some. "See how this works? Come on!" Ben said walking a few steps. "Haaa, where'd it go?"

"Not to worry, Ben." Rook said putting a hand on Ben's shoulder. "While you were out looking for food, my investigation turned up a lead." he pulled Ben along with him.

"Of course it did." Ben said going with him.

They found themselves in front of a pub called Gas house. Fira didn't like the sound of its name. Ben looked at it some, it was in a rundown part of town.

"Don't tell me, the balloon squealed." Ben commented.

"This is where I was told that cyantic bipedal could be found here this time of day." Rook explained looking at Ben.

"It doesn't look like we can breath in there, too much gas." Fira said looking inside with Ben at her side.

Suddenly a face appeared in the gas. "Use the service entrance." they said causing Fira to jump back and fall on her butt.

"Hope you don't mind waiting outside. That's poisonous gas in there." Ben said looking smug for a moment.

But Rook had a gas mask on, and was ready to go inside. Fira stood up and crossed her arms. "I'll wait out here, I don't have an alien form or a mask to wear." she informed with a small sigh.

Rook kicked in the door, and went inside with Ben. Fira watched from outside, but had no idea what was going on inside. She knows is that everyone seemed to do as what was asked until someone rocketed out and flew past her. She ducked, avoiding getting hit in the head. She stood up and looked behind her, where they flew off to.

"Fira, get on Ben's shell!" Rook called, several feet above her.

Ben had turned into a turtle looking alien. He spun his flippers in order to hover above the ground. Rook held out his hand, and Fira jumped up and grabbed it, almost getting hit by Ben's limbs. Fira looked a little confused for a moment.

"Is this even safe?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" Ben asked taking off.

Fira almost fell back, but Rook kept her close. "Not really, right now." she replied clinging to his shell.

They followed him down a subway track, it looked unused. Rook didn't want to lose him, since it would lead to Ben's big bad. It was a very rocky ride, and Fira started to look a little green by the time they came across the pack of evil doers. Ben transformed back into himself, and held his hands up in the air like Rook did. Fira too sick to even raise her head at the moment.

"Look, a boatload of those shake down machines." Ben said to Rook. "That spells a boatload of shakedown."

"And that is quite a lot?" Rook asked.

"Yeah, enough to tear down the whole city." Fira said stilling looking at the ground. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Ben Tennyson." a voice called from above. "Here to ruin my plan? I think not." he showed his skull like face in the light.

"Psyphon!" Ben shouted in shock.

"It seems my investigation lead us right to your big bad." Rook stated with a smug look, Ben frowned at him, since he was right.

Fira let out a couple burps before everything in her stomach came up and went onto the floor. She groaned a little bit and wiped her mouth. "I hate throwing up." she said to herself.

"Psyphon, you're the one who's been jacking up the stores in Bellwood?" Ben asked putting his arms down and stepping closer. "You were always like, Vligax's third toughest lackey."

Psyphon smiled some. "It seems you have underestimated me." he said to Ben.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" Ben asked.

"You lead Ben Tennyson right to me." Psyphon said to Helmet head. "I don't know if I should thank you or to obliterate you."

The alien coward some. "Thank me." he said looking at his leader.

Suddenly a red laser came out and shocked him, he fell to the ground. "Thank you." Psyphon said before picking at his claw. "You must have wondered what became of me, Ben Tennyson."

"Not even a little bit." Ben replied.

"Of course, you still think of me as a servant, but now I am master." the alien said sounding proud of himself. "So you can not imagine the joy it brings me to say this. Get them, boys!'

"Some master you are! My pet listens to me better than these followers of your's." Fira snapped looking up at him, before taking off running, since shots were fired.

Ben and Rook split up, Rook taking down a guy. Ben rushed into a train car to transform. Fira ducked and rolled past the lasers that came near her. She quickly went onto her back, to her stomach, then kicked up her feet, kicking the guns in her area quickly. The guys now looked at her with some worry.

"Not so big without your weapons." she taunted with a smug smile.

One came up behind her and picked her up by the shoulders. She yelped in surprise. "Not so big now, when you can't touch the ground." he said to her.

"Well, thing about me is, I'm hot like fire." she said as fire covered her from head to toe.

The alien dropped Fira, and panicked some. "How did you do that?" he asked backing up.

"I control fire, I'm actually pretty powerful because of it." she said with narrow eyes. "I also have some other trick up my sleeves."

Fira looked to see Psyphon send Ben, who had turned into this yellow, armadillo, alien, through a wall into undertown. Her eyes went wide and she went over to the hole. She watched as Psyphon hit Ben with his laser, and Ben's left arm went out of control.

"Ben!" she called out as Ben punched an electric box, and transformed back into his human form.

She watched at Psyphon stood over Ben, ready to hit him with the laser again, when the lizard alien from before appeared. It knocked down Psyphon and pinned Ben to the wall. Rook joined her, but she didn't stay long. She jumped down, and headed for where Ben was. Her chest was tight with fear, Ben was in his human form, and couldn't do much against an alien three times his size.

By the time she has gotten there, Psyphon was gone, and Rook wasn't far behind her, went for Psyphon. Fira quickly went over to Ben before the alien lunged at him.

"Fira, watch out!" Ben shouted.

Fira quickly did an uppercut to its jaw, knocking it back as Ben transformed into a Sasquatch-like alien that was yellow and black. She looked surprised at him, as he shocked the alien, which tried to jump her. Ben was tackled, but he quickly gave it another shock and flipped it onto the the ground over his head. Then went for a fist slam, while flying through the air. He then held it down with one hand and kept hitting it over and over again, each hit had a shock of electricity to it.

Fira watched as each hit, caused more cracks in the ground. Soon Ben and the lizard fell into a tunnel system below Undertown. She heard a lot of noise from down below but she couldn't tell who was winning. At first she didn't want to move for some reason, and she realized why. She had thrown up earlier, and then she used a lot of energy running around and then dealing with that lizard alien. She was on the last bit of energy she had.

"Dammit, I know better than this." she cursed at herself, slowly getting up.

By the time she got down to where Ben was, Rook was there and it appeared as though the alien had gotten away. They were waiting on her, she was surprised by this. She smiled some as she slowly approached them.

"You look beat." Ben said with a small smile.

"It's one of the reasons why I hate getting sick." she replied.

"Look, we caught the big bad." Rook said pointing to Psyphon.

Fira started to laugh a little bit at this. "Yeah, you did." she said. "I guess I was no help at all."

"What? You were plenty of help." Ben said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You saved my behind a couple times today."

Fira smiled some, as Rook cuffed Psyphon.

The plumbers arrived to take in Psyphon and all of his followers. Fira stood next to Ben, when his grandfather came up to them. Psyphon was yelling at the plumbers about the lizard alien that they saw several times, but no one seemed to really care about what he had to say.

"So how'd you like your new partner?" Ben's grandfather asked him.

"Partners." Ben corrected. "Rook fights okay, but he's kind of a doughnut-hole though." He looked at Fira and smiled. "And Fira here has a lot of tricks up her sleeve, pretty powerful for her size as well."

"Is that good?" Rook asked coming up behind Ben.

"Oh, sure." Ben said. "See."

"Well Ben, you've been doing this a while, maybe it's time for someone else to be the doughnut-hole." the elderly man said putting a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Huh?" Ben asked.

"I know you haven't eaten yet, Magister Tennyson says you prefer these chili fries." Rook said holding up a white bag full of food. "Care to join me, you two?"

Fira and Ben smiled and held out their hands. "Partners!" they said together, making Fira giggle some.

"Hungry minds think a like." Fira said as they all took hands.

"Oh, Fira." Max called.

Fira turned towards him. "Yes?"

"Ben informed me that you haven't a place to stay." he said. "We have apartments in HQ that you can stay in."

"She could stay with me in mine, it is too large for myself." Rook volunteered.

"If that's alright with Fira, it's alright by me." Max answered.

Fira nodded. "Yeah, I'm totally fine with that."


	2. A Jolt From The Past

"A Star is calling your phone! Hurry and answer. A Star is calling your phone."

Fira sat up in her bed, she looked around some, she didn't recall going to bed, but her phone was going off next to her pillow. She reached for it, looking at the caller I.d, which read A Star.

"Hello?" She asked with a yawn.

"Did I wake you?" A male voice asked on the other end.

"What, no!" She replied quickly. "I just can't remember who A Star is." She rubbed her eye with her free hand some.

"Um try, Ty Starling, your childhood friend, who became a popular actor." He answered with a small laugh.

Fira was now wide awake and blushing some. "Ty, it's been so long since you last called." Fira replied trying to fix her bedhead some.

"Yeah, it's hard to call you when we're shooting a movie. Getting busy and all." He reminded. "But we finished, so I wanted to know where you are. I'd like to see you again."

Fira's face became beat red. "Um, we-well I'm in Bellwood." She replied trying so hard to keep her calm.

"Cool!" He exclaimed. "That's only a two hour flight from where I am."

Fira thought back to the latest gossip she heard about him. She got a little sad. "Hey Ty, can I ask you something?" She says softly.

"Anything." Ty replied she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you dating your co-star from that movie you just finished?"

"That damn press!" He snapped over the phone making Fira jump.

"Ow, my ear." She whined.

"I'm sorry, Fira." he apologized. "And no, not at all. I'm not dating anyone."

Rook knocked on door and opened it. "Fira, are you awake now? You have been sleeping almost all day. You even missed morning training."

"There's morning training?" Fira asked in shock forgetting she was on the phone with Ty. "Why didn't you wake me, wait I'm a medic, I shouldn't have to train."

"Fira, are you dating someone?" Ty asked in her ear.

"No, it's just my room mate. You'll meet him when you get here." She explained quickly pulling her phone away from her ear.

"You have a guy for a room-" she cut him off by hanging up.

"You better get ready or you will be late." Rook called through the door.

Fira got ready as fast as she could, trying to brush out her hair and brush her teeth at the same time. "Why didn't you wake me up again?" she asked putting her headband on.

"Because you are very violent you want to stay asleep." he stated while watching her mess with her bangs more. "You fought very well even though you were asleep. I have never seen anything like that before."

"It's what happens when you have your head guard as your trainer, he'll attack you in your sleep." she explained with a guilty look. "Sorry about that."

"Also you seem to have trouble sleeping. Though you went to your room the same time I went to bed, I got up in the middle of the night for a drink of water, only to find you on the couch sound asleep. So I moved you to your bed." he informed her.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that already. Watching TV helps me sleep, that or listening to music. I wasn't sure if I could play music in my room, since your's is right next to it." she said. "I didn't want to keep you up."

"I am fine, you may play your music if it helps you sleep better at night." Rook said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Rook."

"You are welcome."

Fira remembered something and rushed to her room again and came out with a black and gray hoodie on. She smiled some. "An old friend is coming to town, and this is one of his hoodies that I stole from him." she explained before he asked.

Hours later, Fira, Max and Rook were waiting on Ben to arrive. Fira had her arms crossed with her phone in her hand as she tapped her foot. Ben finally came out of the elevator with a Mr. Smoothie cup in his hand.

"Sorry, I'm late." Ben said slouched some, sounding tired.

"You're not on your own schedule, Ben." Max scolded. "You can't keep your partners waiting. You even have Fira upset with this."

"I was trained to either be early or be on time." She stated with a small frown.

"I was off saving the universe?" Ben said shrugging some, hoping they would buy it.

Max gave Ben a disappointed look, which caused Ben to realize what he did was wrong, since there was a Mr. Smoothie cup in his hand gave away where he was for real. Fira couldn't help but shake her head, before her phone went off and she looked at it and smiled.

"Why are you all smiles?" Ben asked looking at her weird.

"Oh, my friend is coming to Bellwood to visit." she explained not looking up from her phone.

"What is this friend's name, if I may ask?" Rook asked. "I did not ask before."

"Oh, he's Ty Starling." Fira replied still not looking up.

"What?!" Ben exclaimed. "You know a movie star?"

"Childhood best friend, and I know about Jennifer Nocturne." She retorted.

Ben sighed some. "Come on, I'm parked over here." Ben said avoiding the statement.

"We'll take mine." Rook said gesturing over to the left.

At first Ben saw a very cool decked out tank like truck before it pulled away, revealing and orange and tan truck with Max's Plumbing on the side. Ben quickly looked disappointed in the fact it looked like their were going to be advertising his grandfather's plumbing business.

"Wow, I bet the girls start screaming when they see this ride rolling down the block." Ben commented walking closer to it.

"Females are not afraid of my vehicle." Rook asked a bit confused, then walked to Ben's side pulling out the remote for it. "But they probably should be." he pressed the button and suddenly it went from being a dinky looking truck to an amazing spaceship.

Ben and Fira's jaws dropped when they both saw it. This was a first for Fira seeing an actual truck turn into a spaceship that wasn't some type of sci-fi movie.

"Sometimes you are actually kinda awesome." Ben commented looking at Rook, who smiled. "Sometimes." Ben walked towards the truck with Fira following.

They all piled in and quickly took off down the tunnels that joined the normal roads of the town. Half way up it transformed back into a human truck and easily merged with traffic. Fira sat in the middle as Rook drove and Ben sat on her other side, sipping his smoothie until it was gone. She couldn't help but frown at Ben, as he had the window down, and seemed to be ignoring the two of them.

Ben shook his cup, before Rook glanced at him. "I'm not familiar with human emotional cues, but are you angry with me?" Rook asked the green eyed teen.

"No, just bored." Ben replied before looking at the road ahead of them. "I'm feeling like a tour guide than a hero lately. Over here on your right, you'll see a city and over on your left you'll see water, careful it's wet."

"Water is wet." Rook stated looking a bit confused. "I'm familiar with that." he smiled some.

"Ben, Rook knows what a city and water is, so stop treating him like he's stupid." Fira scolded with narrow eyes.

"Why are you so crabby? I thought your movie star boyfriend was coming." he retorted looking at her.

Fira blushed some. "He's not my boyfriend, only my friend."

"Look, I'm sorry for this and being late." Ben said waving his hands some. "It's just I don't want to change how I work. I've saved the universe a million times at least." Ben explained.

Fira gave him a dirty look, as Rook looked at the road. "But that is why I look forward to this." Rook stated. "I want to see if the real Ben Tennyson lives up to the legends."

Ben stopped sucking on his smoothie and both him and Fira looked at Rook ."There are legends?" They asked together, Ben sounding amazed, Fira sounded more horrified than amazed.

Rook nodded. "They can't all be true though." He explained. "For instance, Alien X, that is just a rumor a fan put on the extranet, right?"

"Alien X is real." Ben replied getting a cocky tone in his voice.

"He is?" Rook asked. "Show me!" Ben gave him a strange look. "Change into Alien X, right now!"

Ben picked up his smoothie and looked at it. "I better not." he looked out the window some. "It's a whole thing." he shrugged before sucking on his smoothie some more.

Rook looked disappointed. "Just as I thought."

"Look, find us a little heroing to do, and you can tell me if I live up to the legend." Ben said with a smile.

Fira looked at her phone. "And while we are at it, let's pick up my friend as well." Fira said looking at her phone. "He'll be landing in an hour or so."

They came acrossed crab looking aliens eating someone's car, an alien returning an older woman's purse, and a mother feeding her baby. Ben didn't seem to happy with the fact there was nothing to do, even though they had picked up Fira's friend Ty. Ben couldn't help but watch them from inside the truck, as the two stood outside talking in a bit more private.

Ben had noticed, Ty had shaggy blonde hair, dark green eyes and wore a black and gray hoodie with blue jeans. There was nothing all the special about him, but he seemed to make Fira laugh a bit and blush some. Ben tried to lean against the glass for a moment to hear what was so funny, but gave up.

"Some heroing so far." Ben complained. "At least the world is safe from car munching aliens." he folded his arms and leaned against the dash still watching Ty and Fira. "Okay, what is so funny?! I haven't gotten her to laugh that hard yet."

"I don't know, but I do know that they have more history than you and Fira do." Rook replied watching people walk the street.

Ben groaned. "No, I've meet Fira before, it took Grandpa Max to remind me though." he stated sitting up again.

"Really?" Rook asked looking at Ben. "Do tell."

Suddenly Fira opened Ben's door"That guy's phone shouldn't be powered here on Earth, that's not normal!" Fira said pulling Ben out. "Let's go!"

Ty smiled as he watched Fira pull the other teen out of the truck. "Same old Fira." he smiled.

"Okay, and what are we suppose to do?" Ben asked looking at Fira.

"Follow him, duh!" she snapped crossing her arms.

"But what about Ty?" Rook asked getting out.

"I'm an actor, I'll pretend we're in a spy movie." Ty replied with a smile. "It'll be a piece of cake."

They followed the guy into an alley way. He spoke very loudly on the phone, but that didn't seem to stop him from realizing that he was being followed because he hung up. His phone turned into a gun and he shot at the group, Ben covering Rook and Fira blocking Ty.

"Thanks!" Ty said as Fira got up.

"Your welcome!" Ben said to Rook as they went to chase down the guy.

"Great a chase." Fira whined some before running after Ben and Rook.

They chased him down another alley, only from him to pull away in a red no top jeep. Ty was barely keeping up with Ben and the rest. Fira looked back with a worried look, but kept pace with the others.

"Finally some action." Ben cheered activating the omnitrix. "Big Chill will let me cut right through these buildings." He slammed down on the device, then ran into the wall as an alien made of fire. "Heatblast? Seriously?" Ben got off his butt looking at the height of the building. "Time to improvise." He jumped up and made the flames on his feet larger to rocket up and over to chase down the guy.

"Really!" Fira shouted as Ty caught up. "He had to rush ahead."

Rook then pulled up with the truck and the two got in to join the chase. Rook tried to ram the jeep only to miss, and have to turn the truck into its ship form to keep up. Ben managed to blast one of the guy's tires, but he also turned back into human form, and skidded across the ground on his butt to a stop.

"Did that really just happen?" Ty asked trying not to laugh.

"It's very normal for him to turn back at the worst moments for himself." Fira explained. "It's what makes him Ben." They flew right over Ben and right to the bad guy, who was trying to make his escape. But Rook flew out of the truck and tackled him. "Here's the fun part." Fira climbed out and joined her team.

"What is your deal?" the guy asked. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Except for shooting at a plumber." Rook corrected.

"And a super hero." Ben said pointing to himself before taking the phone like device.

"Let's not forget a-" Ty started before Fira covered his mouth.

"Say that word and I will personally dig your grave; but also make sure there's a dead dog above your dead body, so no one knows it's your grave." she threatened getting a gulp as her reply.

"Alien communicator-Alien weapon." Ben said looking at the device. "Please, tell me you work for someone big and dangerous, so I can kick his butt."

"You guys wouldn't last a minute against my boss." the guy started then looked at Fira. "Even if he took it easy on the pretty lady."

Fira growled heading over towards him as she popped her knuckles. "That's it, let me question this guy. I'll show him what I'm made of, and it's not sugar and spice and everything nice."

"Calm down, Fira." Ben said blocking her path until they heard humming from the guy's jeep.

"This doesn't sound like a typical Earth combustion engine." Rook stated heading toward.

"Maybe it's a hybrid?" Ben asked following Rook.

"There's nothing in there!" the guy shouted looking scared. "I swear!"

"You're a very bad liar." Fira retorted with a frown.

"Coming from the girl wearing the same sweater as her boyfriend." he snapped back.

"We're only friends!" Ty and Fira snapped.

"I stole this from him a year ago; he's got a million others." Fira explained. "It's just easier to go 'I'm looking for a guy wearing the same designer hoodie as I am, have you seen him?'"

Rook opened the hood of the jeep, and suddenly a little black and yellow alien flew out of the engine. Fira looked shocked at it at first, as everyone was surprised.

"Oh my god! It's super freaking cute!" Fira squealed clapping her hands together.

It jumped at the black haired guy and sapped the energy from his backpack, and there were now two instead of one.

"Megawatts?" Ben asked watching the two charge electricity.

"Twice the cuteness!" Fira smiled watching with large eyes.

"You sure love cute things." Ty stated watching her. "Even though you like to beat up things as well."

"Yes, I can't help it." Fira replied watching the Megawatts fly around from stop lights to power lines.

"Megawatts?" Ben questioned watching them as well. "I haven't seen any of these guys for years."

The two looked at the guy, who sat on the ground, and jumped on to him and started to zap him, causing him to yell out in pain and asking them to stop.

Rook took out his proto-tool as a sword. "I have never face a Nosedeenian before, any advice?" Rook asked looking at Ben, only from them to jump on him and start zapping his ankle.

"Try not to let them zap you." Ben replied with a bored look on his face.

"Fira, these is seriously your job?" Ty asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I mean it'll get more serious at some point but right now it's just too funny." she said between giggles.

"Duly noted." Rook stated after getting the Megawatts to leave him alone.

The climbed into a powerline and took off. "Stop them!" Ben called.

They caused an issue with traffic light in a busy part of downtown. "Which way?" Fira asked looking around some. Rook and Ty both pointed up, seeing the Megawatts jumping up and down and shaking their butts at them, made Fira giggle some more, just as they took off. "Fira and I will keep after them, Rook, you and Ty give us some eyes in the sky." Ben ordered before heading after them.

"Why do I not like this idea?" Ty asked but it was too late as Fira had gone after Ben. "She left me behind?!"

Rook didn't say anything just grabbed Ty and used the proto-tool to get onto the roof of a nearby building. "They seem to be heading towards the water port." Rook informed over the radio.

"They can outrun me, but they can't outrun XLR8! It's hero time!" Ben said turning into a big clunky alien with winder on his head. "Clockwork; this is ridiculous."

"Really? You're moving five times slower!" Fira snapped jogging ahead of Ben.

"I can't help it the omnitrix did it!" Ben replied.

Ben quickly tired out, as Fira stayed with him in case he needed her help. He leaned on a lamppost panting. "Er, I lost them." he complained trying to catch his breath. "Their too far a-" he gasped looking up.

Fira looked at where he was looking. "What?" she said as they teased them. "They want us to follow them!"

They followed them to a warehouse, where Ben turned back. Rook and Ty joined them. "Are you hurt, Ben?" Rook asked.

"Nuh, just give me…. a second so I don't hurl." Ben said doubling over trying to catch his breath.

"No, stand up right, shoulders straight." Fira stated fixing Ben. "You want to allow as much oxygen into your system as possible, bending over doesn't allow that. Now deep slow breaths help better than fast swallow ones."

"Looks like Fira learned a lot more from her grandfather than the last time I saw." Ty commented watching her get serious about this.

"It's a miracle they did not escape a chronosapien." Rook remarked looking at the warehouse.

"That's the thing." Ben explained. "They wanted us to follow them."

"Do you need more time?" Rook asked.

"No, but if you see my face turning green, step back." Ben informed before heading towards the storage unit.

"Fira!" Ty called making Fira look back at him. "Why would you join these plumber people, instead of a hospital or something?"

"Because, I wanted to learn about aliens and how to make them better as well. The only way that was going to happen was if I joined the plumbers with prior knowledge in the field." she explained before following Rook and Ben.

Ty frowned some. He was starting to feel like him and Fira were drifting apart, as she spent more time with these two. Rook was her roommate, and didn't seem to have an romantic interest in him, but he was more worried about Ben. Ben was more Fira's type in a way, he helped people and seemed to enjoy it, just like Fira did. Ben also could get injured in his line of work, and Fira can't help but patch up anyone that got hurt.

"I'll never get to tell her." he said disappointedly as he walked down the stairs.

Fira and the two boys went into the warehouse, as saw a large generator with a bunch of other Megawatts stuck inside glass tubes, as their two escaped friends tried to break the glass.

"I see it but I don't believe it, the Megawatts need our help." Ben stated looking at his partners.

"Someone has set up a factory that uses them as a power source." Rook replied before pushing Fira and Ben back from view.

"Who could do that to poor innocent aliens?" Fira whispered with a hint of anger.

A guy wearing strange metal armor on his arms appeared on the cat walk. "Hey! Two of the batteries got out!" he jumped down and shot two yellow beams at the Megawatts, and absorbed them into two glass containers.

"Better do something soon if you know what I mean." Ben said as Fira jumped on top of the create.

"We do." Rook and Fira stated.

Another guy with the same equipment walked up behind Ben and Rook, but Ben quickly kicked his feet from under him as Rook kicked him against the wall. But were caught in the energy beam by the guy with a white mohawk. "Great." Ben said.

The guy with a red mohawk smile as their boss walked in followed by the guy they had caught earlier. "You better be worth interrupting my work out for." the boss said pulling the towel off his neck.

"Looks like spies, Fistrick." the red mohawk informed.

Fistrick punched the punching bag a couple times. "Got spies in my house of business?" he asked before punching again.

"There's no sign out front." Ben retorted before looking at Rook, then at Fira, who was ready to pounce. "It seems you don't want people to know your business." Rook took out a small device.

"Well, this type of alien-tech just doesn't fall of a truck." Fistrick replied.

"I'm sure whoever you took it from isn't too happy about it going missing." Ben remarked.

"He don't care anymore, bro." Fistrick said after throwing his final punch.

"You steal alien tech and use alien hostages to charge it." Ben explained getting upset.

"One alien makes it, another alien powers it, I mass produce it and sell it to the highest bidder. It's just good business, bro." he explained. The device Rook was holding beeped, causing him to smile. "What is that?"

"An electron entanglement disruptor." Rook answered hitting the button.

They dropped down, Ben turning into Bloxx and Rook went after the guy with the red hawk. Fira stood up from her hiding spot. "Wow, you guys sure are stupid." she stated popping her knuckles.

"There's more of you?" Fistrick asked.

"Well, you've upset me." Fira stated jumping over to the large generator. "By locking up and using these poor, cute aliens and making them use up all their energy to put money in your heartless pockets."

"It's just business." he replied.

Fira suddenly punched one of the containers, smashing it to piece and took hold of the Megawatt inside of it. "This is no longer their business to help your lazy ass!" she snapped cradling it like a baby. "But it is now my business to kick it so hard my foot goes so far up your ass that my toe nails become your teeth!"

"Oh dear, he has severely pissed off, Fira." Ben stated watching for a moment before helping Rook with his fight.

"Oh, you just made a big mistake, bro." Fistrick stated after watching Ben throw one of his crew.

"I make a lot of mistakes." Ben stated timing out. "Shutting you down, isn't one of them."

Fistrick and his lacky took off, Ben and Rook went after them, Rook getting the lacky with a simple rope. But Fistrick jumped into a hole with an armored suit inside it. There were six Megawatts on his back.

"You never asked why we needed so many of these Nosedeenians." he said starting up the suit. Fira flinched at the sound of their cries. "Let's take this baby for a test drive." he stepped forward. "It looks like I'm getting my workout after all."

The three of them looked shocked as they back up. Fira glanced to the side and noticed Ty was still watching from a different spot. She sighed some, as she kept hold of the Megawatt in her arms.

"The Class 12 Armored Mecha Suit." Rook informed. "Have you ever dealt with one before?"

"No." Fira and Ben replied together.

"How do you beat it?" Ben asked.

"Me?" Rook asked pointing to himself. "Try Alien X."

"Stop it" Fira snapped looking at Rook.

They suddenly became covered in red dots. They looked at the suit wide eyed as the machine blasted them with missiles and caused them to fall over. Fira made sure to keep the Megawatt safe from harm.

"Whoa!" Fistrick excalimed. "I love it!" he started towards them.

Rook got up and shot at Fistrick, who was unphased from the attack. Fira and Ben got to their feet, Fira cringed at the sound of the Megawatts' cries for help. Rook kept shooting until Ben came up to him.

"Stop shooting, you might hit the Megawatts." Ben said.

"If we can't fight back, that does tend to make our job more difficult." Rook replied.

"We can fight." Fira replied. "We just have to take him down without hurting the other Megawatts." she smirked some as she took out her phone's battery and gave it to the Megawatt in her arms.

"That doesn't make it easy." Rook remarked.

"It never is." Ben smiled.

They gasped as Fistrick came at them again, shooting. They took cover, as Ben started looking through the Omnitrix.

"'Kay Omnitrix, no messing around I want Four Arms. You hear me, Four Arms. I don't want Greymatter, I don't want Neomech, Four Arms" he slammed it down, in a flash of green light he turned into a giant rocking looking alien as Rook gasped in awe. He looked at himself. "Who's this?"

"You can presto-chango all you want, I'm still gonna squish you like a bug!" Fistrick shouted before punching Ben several times and through a wall.

Fira looked at the damage with large eyes. "You know minimal damage would help keep some extra cash in the plumber's pockets!" she snapped.

Fistrick jumped at Ben throwing a punch, though Ben blocked it and quickly went to counter by hitting him in the torso, but when he did a light blue glow formed around his fist and left Fistrick in the air. Fira noticed this and smiled some, before looking over her shoulder to see where Ty was now hiding. She did not see him, which worried for though she set down the Megawatt and studied the back of the mech suit to see if she could find away to free the six there.

Ben slammed the armor to the ground, allowing Fira and Rook to jump on. They tried to pull free the glass containers but that didn't work. Fira tried to melt the glass, but that caused the poor Megawatt to overheat, so she stopped that.

Suddenly they flew up into the air, since Ben had punched his fist up. "Yay! You go guys!" he cheered!

"Whoa! Focus your gravitational field lower!" Rook cried out as he clung to one of the containers.

Fira looked green. "I think, I'm gonna be sick." she belched some, holding on for her life.

"Sorry, guys!" Ben called out and dropped them roughly to the ground, causing one of the Megawatts free from the suit.

Rook and Fira both noticed this and smiled, only for a piece of the shoulder to come out and aim at them. Both went wided eyed. "Oh dear." Rook said before getting blasted and flying into one of the shipment containers. Fira barely jumped to the side in time, but landed on her leg funny.

"Crap, my knee." she hissed to herself.

"Rook!" Ben cried rushing over to him to check on him. "Rook, come on partner."

Fistrick reached over and grabbed Ben, throwing him to the other end of the dock. Then started to smash Ben into the ground using his foot. "You want some more, bro!" he yelled before punching Ben in the stomach some.

"No." Ben said before getting punched again. "Not really."

"Too bad about your friend." he said getting ready to throw another punch. "Too bad for you, that he got it easy."

Fira watching in horror. She closed her eyes trying to control the storm of thoughts in her mind, trying to control the rising heat of anger and fear. She wasn't sure would be able to hold it back any more. She stood up and limbed over.

Before either of them could act, Fira grabbed the mech suit's fist and held it. Both Ben and Firstrick seemed shocked to see this. Fira didn't say anything, only growled some, as the area where her body touched the metal turned red. She angled her head to look up at the body builder. At first he didn't see anything but anger, though her eyes were covered by her bangs, but one poked out from hiding.

Her once blue eyes were now a golden color with cat like pupils, the whites of her eyes were fading from white to pink, to darker shades of pink. Fistrick had never seen anything like that. But he didn't have to to react as Fira twisted the arm, and turned one hundred and eighty degrees and used all the power in her body to flip the suit, yet somehow managed to keep its back from touching the ground.

When she let go of the arm, the hand was deformed from overheating. Fistrick wasn't sure how that had happened but he realized that Fira had to be the main reason for it. He then went to go punch Fira, only for the crane hook to come swinging at him and send him flying back into the warehouse.

Fira and Ben both looked at the crane to see Rook standing there and waving. "You're welcome." he said.

Fira's eyes shifted back to their normal color, but she looked flushed. She barely heard what Rook needed, let alone realizing what was going on around her. She heard a lot of crashing and bashing going now, but the world was hard for her to see, has darkness grew at the edges of her sight.

A shock from a Megawatt with a phone battery brought her to. But she noticed she was on the ground now, covered in dirt and dust. She looked around confused to find the three boys standing above her.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head. "Ow, my head."

"You flipped the mech suit, then zoned out of it for a moment then passed out." Ben said. "How did you lift something so heavy?"

"Huh, that's a secret." she said trying to focus her sight.

"Yeah, the Megawatts have gone to power Undertown now, but this one here wanted to return your phone battery to you." Ty explained with a smile.

Fira looked at the small alien and smiled, taking the battery from it. "Thank you for giving it back." she said before picking up the Megawatt and giving it a peck on the head.

"The Tennyson legends usual end with some kind of blended beverage?" Rook said looking at Ben.

"Smoothies?" Ben answered. "Ah, they're more of a daytime thing. At night time it's chili fries!" Ben pointed a finger in the air heading to the proto-truck.

Fira got up to her feet, only to get dizzy and almost fall over. Ty quickly grabbed her. "Careful." he stated looking at her. "You almost let that half get to you, didn't you?"

Fira nodded with a weak look before they headed after the others. "And by the way, Alien X is real." Ben said as he helped Fira in.

"Then why can't I see it?" Rook asked once everyone was in.

"Dude, somethings you're just gonna have to trust me on." Ben replied as they flew off.

Fira put her battery back into her phone, to find it fully charged. "Aw, the Megawatt even charged my battery for me." she smiled looking at the messaged she had gotten when her phone was off. "Oh my god." A look of fear came over her.

"What?" Rook asked trying to look for himself.

Ty pushed Rook away. "Eyes on the road, dude!" he snapped.

"What's wrong, Fira?" Ben asked looking at the phone.

"Um, my cousin wants to come to town. But only because our grandmother ordered it." she replied with a small shake in her voice. "This can't be good."

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was having issues finding a website to watch the ep on. I'd find one, get so far into the ep but have to stop for the night and the next day it wouldn't work. So I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.


End file.
